A Chack Nutcracker Tale
by NekoYugi
Summary: Teen Jack only wanted a normal Christmas and it would seem he would get his wish what with his grand uncle visiting and a brand new Chinese wooden dragon but what happens when the dragons not all he might seem at first. Your Nutcracker tale but with a big twist Lemon in later chapters NO FLAMES


_**Hello everyone this is NekoYugi here giving you all a new story. Sorry I've been MIA was so busy but I hope you like this story it's a Yaoi so no like no read.**_

**_Disclaimer_**_**: I do not nor will I ever own Xiaolin Showdown**_

Chack: The Nutcracker tale

A young teen sat at a window sill watching the snow as his family all gathered at the Christmas tree as his mother tried to help the maids with decorating the living room. His younger brother omi had been causing trouble earlier and now was sulking on the couch as his father talked with some business partners of his. The teen at the window chuckled at his brother's misfortune his pale white skin had a light blush on his cheeks from his pleasure. The teen had scarlet red hair to match his bright red eyes he wore his night shift. He was to stay awake and watch his brother as they waited for their grand uncle Fung to show up as he did every year.

"Jack come help with the mantel please" called the boy's mother. The teen, Jack, stood from his perch and went to assist her with her work being able to reach much higher than the woman to hang up a wreath. "There mother how does that look?" he asked wanting to return to his seat and see who was coming up the driveway. "hmmm well it looks fine dear now go back to prattling." She said with a smile at her eldest son. "Omi would you like to help with the gingerbread house?" The young boy instantly shot up in excitement at the prospect of cookies and being away from his father.

Jack smiled at his brother the poor boy had been through a lot with his sickness this year having to stay holed up in the house and have doctors called every moment to monitor him. His thoughts were interrupted with a loud knock at the door causing both boys to stand and look to the front door. Jack quickly rushed off to answer it to greet his uncle.

"Uncle Fung!" He cried out as he hugged the old man. He was dressed in old Chinese attire signaling he had been there for the past few months. "Why hello Jack and how has my genius nephew been?" the man said with a smile. "Wonderful Uncle come inside it's freezing out here" As if to make the other's words more clear a harsh wind shook the two of them.

When the old man was settled in an armchair near the fire the two boys went and sat in front of the waiting to hear any of the man's famous tales. He told them about his visit with the emperor and his walks along the Great Wall. Making both of them filled with eagerness to go to the place their uncle talked about with such passion. "Now I know it's only Christmas Eve but why don't we have you boys open your presents from me right now as an added gift?" No one was going to complain since the look on the boy's faces seemed to be that of pure joy.

The old man smiled at the two of them as he reached in his bag at first pulling out a small circular box with a ribbon on top which he handed to Omi. The boy's eyes lit up as he opened the box to find individual carved war horses with small warriors. He thanked his uncle as he began to play with his new toys. Jack looked to his uncle excited to see what he had gotten though he was well into his teens he could never get over the joy of presents. "Now for you Jack I have something very special, a gift for the Emperor himself! This is a Chinese wooden dragon passed down for centuries all the way back to the Han dynasty. I want you to have it my boy you've earned with all your hard studies."

Jack didn't know what to say besides thank you as he was handed a small wooden dragon about the size of a medium sized cat. The tail was made so it was movable and the wood was painted a lovely shade of olive green with black stripes. It seemed to have sharp white fangs painted on to the snout and it's eyes where a captivating shade of amber and resembled that of a cat's eye. Jack held it to his chest lovingly promising his uncle he would treasure it always.

Omi noticing how scary the dragon looked yanked it out of Jack's arms "I want to play with it my soldiers need to kill it! It's a monster!" he ran off as Jack stood and chased him yelling at the younger boy. Omi simply laughed and in his laughter he failed to notice a bump in the rug on which he tripped. He fell to the floor and lost his grip on the dragon sending it flying into the wall. A loud crack was heard as Jack ran to the toy and picked it up. He began to cry as he saw the dragon's tail had been broken so it could no longer move. He whirled around and looked at his brother his eyes flashing like fire in his rage "OMI YOU RUIN EVERYTHING! A-and now you've broken MY dragon. HOW could you, You selfish little brat!?" he screamed as his tears poured down his face.

The small boy stood up and ran to his roomed guilty for what he had done to his older brother he hadn't meant any harm but what was done was done and he needed to give his brother his space at least for the night.

Jack went to the couch and sat down cradling the dragon to his chest as he tried to stop crying. He then asked a maid to bring him his tool kit and a piece of bandaging cloth. The maid soon returned with what the teen had asked for and the teen set to work. He took out his small tools and tried to repair the tail as best as he could. He found he could make the tail slightly mobile but it would fall off if messed with two much so he tied the bandaging cloth around the section of injured tail so it could move freely without being in danger of falling off of the dragon.

Jack smiled and soon fell asleep on the couch his present in his arms. Soon all the adults left until it was only Jack's Uncle Fung left. He smiled as he kneeled down next to Jack's head and stared at the dragon in his arms. "Now is your chance don't waste it my prince." He said as he stood up and walked away from the room but not before he closed the door sealing the toy and its owner to their fates.

Soon the clock struck midnight and the dragon began to change. What was once cold wood became warm scaly flesh. The eyes now moving and intelligent as it surveyed its surroundings especially the beautiful red head the lovingly held it. The dragon licked its lips as he began to chant a spell in Chinese as the spell was spoken the teen shrank to be smaller than the dragon by an inch and a half. Jack still slept peacefully as he nuzzled into the couch. The dragon smiled and he picked up the teen and jumped to the ground landing gracefully on the ground. He headed towards the mouse hole behind the Christmas tree. As the two entered the hole a flash of light emitted from the hole as a dark laugh filled the room.

_**Well there you go I hope you all liked it this will be part of a three shot **_

_**and please review I love them and I'll take any suggestions so if you all have any go right ahead**_

_**but please no flames. **_

_**If I get five reviews then I'll post the next chapter up for you all my darlings until then **_

_**bye bye **_


End file.
